Mega Blunder
by Galaxydefender15
Summary: Emma is allowed to work on the set from Harry Potter 6. While she is walking through Hogwarts, she walks into Tom Felton. Could this be the start of something new?
1. Chapter 1

"Wow." Was everything what Emma Judd could say.  
>She stood on the set from the sixth Harry Potter movie and it was overwhelming.<br>Hogwarts castle was incredible. Her new boss, Dean, smiled at her.  
>"Cool, he? This is where you're allowed to pour coffee and tea for the stars."<br>Emma nodded but stayed quit.  
>"In half an hour you get to meet the cast. Do you know them?"<br>Emma shook her head.  
>"I'm going to watch all the movies when they're all out. I haven't seen 1 movie but I did read all the books about 20 times."<br>Dean looked impressed.  
>"That's kind of cool. But you have a fifteen minute break and then you have to prepare the tea and coffee."<br>Emma nodded that she understood.  
>Dean wanted to walk away but Emma asked him with a red head: "Uhm, where are the toilets?"<br>Dean had to laugh and answered: "In the castle, they're behind the doors saying toilet. By the way it's a normal question, don't be ashamed."  
>This made Emma more blush and she quickly walked to the castle.<br>With surprise she walked around in Hogwarts.  
>She happened to know that they were filming outside so she didn't really look where she was going.<br>Because she was an architect student, she mostly looked at the roof with lots of fascination.

Tom Felton wasn't needed on the set outside and walked through Hogwarts with a warm cup of tea.  
>After 6 years of playing Draco Malfoy he knew his way around the castle pretty good.<br>He was enjoying his tea and closed his eyes.  
>"Tom, wait for me!" he heard someone call.<br>Tom sighed and turned around.  
>Scarlett Byrne, or Pansy Parkinson, ran up to him.<br>Because they were a couple in the movie Scarlett thought they also had a connection in real life.  
>When she stood next to him he looked at her and raised an eyebrow.<br>He black hair was in a perfect tight ponytail with no loose strands.  
>She had so much make-up that she looked like a Barbie with no imperfections.<br>Tom sighed.  
>He was so sick of all these girls in the movie business.<br>All of them fake and perfect, except Emma Watson but she was like his sister.  
>"Hi, how are you?" Tom asked politely.<br>"I'm fine thank you. Do want to go to a restaurant after filming?" Scarlett asked.  
>"No thanks, I already have plans."<br>Scarlett raised an eyebrow.  
>"With who?"<br>"Someone from the other gender." Tom answered.  
>Scarlett looked furious and Tom was deciding what a good moment was to walk away.<br>When Daniel Radcliff walked around the corner Tom was saved.  
>"He, Daniel! For what did you need me?" Tom said to him.<br>Daniel looked at him weirdly but when he saw the furious Scarlett he understood.  
>"Uhm, yes. We need to discuss some guy things."<br>Tom nodded in agreement and walked away with Daniel, leaving a very angry Scarlett behind.  
>Daniel walked with him for a few seconds but then he had to go back to the set.<br>He only came here for the toilet.  
>Tom walked on with his tea and his eyes closed through Hogwarts.<br>Suddenly he collided with something small and thin and from shock he let his tea fall on his shirt and the thing he collided in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry. I will dry it." Emma said.  
>She wasn't paying attention and suddenly she collided in something big and strong, who had tea in its hands.<br>When she opened her eyes she saw that the shirt, from the guy she bumped into, was totally soaked.  
>As quick as she could, Emma took off her vest and started to rub his shirt dry with it.<br>"Sorry, sorry. I wasn't really paying attention. I just work hear and it was just overwhelming and I'm really sorry." Emma rambled on.  
>Tom looked with surprise at Emma.<br>She had taken off her vest and was trying to dry his shirt.  
>Fortunately for Tom, Emma was wearing a white t-shirt and a blue lace bra, which he could see because the tea also soaked her t-shirt.<br>Tom was too distracted by Emma to listen to what she was saying.  
>Her Blond hair was in a loose pony-tail and she had a lot of loose strands.<br>She also wore only mascara and no foundation so she looked totally natural.  
>'Wow, she is hot.' Tom thought to him self.<br>After he returned to earth he heard Emma say sorry over and over again.  
>He took the vest from her and laughed.<br>Emma looked at Toms face and thought: 'Wow, what a gorgeous boy and that smile. Wow'  
>after a few seconds Tom asked: "Are you all right?"<br>Emma realized that she probably looked very weird.  
>"Sorry for that tea."<br>Tom laughed and replied: "you seem to say that a lot. It doesn't matter, I was walking with my eyes closed so." Emma looked at him strangely.  
>"With your eyes closed?" She asked.<br>Tom shrugged and answered naturally: "I have been here for 6 movies and know my way around Hogwarts pretty well so."  
>Emma smirked at him.<br>"If you know the castle so good, can you tell me where a toilet is?"  
>Tom answered without thinking: "Through this hallway, then left, right and second door on your right."<br>Emma looked with doubt on her face at him.  
>"That's kind off freaky. Are you sure it is correct? Didn't the tea damage your brain? Still sorry for that."<br>Tom laughed again.  
>He looked at his wet-shirt and took it off.<br>"The tea only damaged my shirt and it was old any way."  
>Emma was overwhelmed by his bare chest.<br>She could see that he worked out but not too much.  
>Emma thought his chest was perfect until she found a spot near his abs.<br>Emma smirked.  
>Even movie stars weren't perfect.<br>"Do you like what you're seeing?" Tom asked with an amused voice.  
>Emma looked away and blushed when she realized she was staring.<br>"I better go to the toilet. Left, right and the second door on the right. Right?"  
>Tom nodded with a grin.<br>When Emma was nearly gone Tom yelled after her: "By the way, sexy bra."  
>And walked away laughing.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Emma turned a dark shade of red and hurried to the bathroom.  
>There she saw that her shirt was seeing through.<br>"Great! And I can't put on my vest because it is soaked."  
>She sighed very deep and wanted to yell out loud.<br>Suddenly one of the toilets opened and a girl walked in with long, curly brown hair.  
>"You can borrow my vest, it doesn't suite me anyway."<br>The girl gave Emma her vest.  
>"Thanks a lot. I'm Emma Judd, the new tea and girl."<br>Emma said.  
>"HI, I'm Emma Watson, I play Hermione Granger in the movies."<br>They shook hands and both smiled.  
>"How nice, we have the same name." Emma J said.<br>Emma W smiled again and said: "Don't worry about it. Let's go to the tea and coffee stand because I'm supposed to meet you now."  
>Emma J looked on her watch and yelled: "Shit! Already 15 minutes? I've got to go."<br>As fast as she could she ran to the coffee and tea stand.  
>There she quickly put on some boiling water for the coffee and tea, well mostly tea because she was in England after all.<br>The tea was right on time ready.  
>The moment Emma poured into the can the cast arrived.<br>For 10 minutes there was a storm of people then it quieted down.  
>"One tea please." Someone said.<br>Emma recognized the voice from somewhere but decided to ignore it.  
>When she gave the tea to the person, she recognized his blue eyes.<br>"You?" she asked.  
>Tom laughed and took the tea.<br>He was only getting a drink to get away from Scarlett, and there was the girl again.  
>"What do you expect after you've knocked someone's tea from their hands."<br>"I said sorry. I'm Emma Judd by the way." Emma replied and held out her hand.  
>"Tom Felton. I play Draco Malfoy."<br>He wanted to shake her hand but as soon as they touched, a electric shock went through them.  
>Tom and Emma quickly pulled back their hands.<br>"Wow, what was that?" Emma asked.  
>Tom looked lost.<br>"I don't know, but it felt." His sentence was cut of by Scarlett.  
>"Tommie!" She yelled.<br>Emma looked at Scarlett as she approached them.  
>She looked perfect and Emma felt really silly compared with this girl.<br>When she came closer Emma noticed she looked kind off angrily at her and Tom.  
>Tom sighed and waited for Scarlett to get closer.<br>"Who is this girl?" Scarlett asked Tom.  
>Tom smirked and answered:<br>"This is my girlfriend, Emma Judd."

Emma and Scarlett both looked at him with their mouths open.  
>"Your girlfriend?" Emma asked him.<br>Tom nodded and pulled her from behind the counter next to him.  
>"Yes, we've been together since today. I asked her this morning."<br>Scarlett looked furious and if looks could kill, Emma would be dead.  
>"Why don't you kiss her?" She asked.<br>Tom shook her head.  
>"I don't kiss on command." Scarlett laughed.<br>"She's not your girlfriend. She's so ugly you won't even kiss her."  
>Scarlett looked daring at Emma.<br>Emma smirked, turned to Tom, pulled him down and started kissing him.  
>Tom was fist surprised but he soon gave in and started kissing back.<br>It was in short the best kiss ever.  
>The electric shock was even bigger when they kissed but it felt amazing, like fireworks.<br>When they broke apart, they both didn't notice a crying Scarlett walking away.  
>They only had eyes for each other.<br>"Maybe we should do this more often." Tom said.  
>Emma smirked.<br>"Maybe we should." And kissed him again.


End file.
